Damaged
by SilverSlumbers
Summary: Taylor Sullivan has lived with her uncle, Doc, ever since the age of three. This is her story of betrayal, friendship, love, and murder. Rated M for future scenes.
1. The Beginning

The following story is actually based on true events that happened to a family close to me. Of course names have been changed for the purpose of this story. I do not own the Boondock Saints; I just like to write about them. Even though they didn't make an appearance in this chapter, they will be in the next.

(Year) 1978

"Alright, Mr. Sullivan," The doctor said while flipping through the chart of patient Matthew Sullivan. "It says here in your therapist's notes that you've made a full recovery. He recommends that you continue your regular Latuda dosage for Bi Polar Disorder and you should continue to see positive results."

Matthew gave the doctor his award winning smile and casually took an inhale of his cigarette. "I must say doc, I feel better." He sat back in his chair and casually rested his feet on the doctor's desk. "Last visit we had a discussion about the possibility of me getting out of here."

The doctor removed his set of reading glasses and looked intently at Matthew. "Yes, well, seeing as how your family put you in here, I had to call them and inform them of your current state. They all recommended that you stay here. Your wife, Amy, was particularly fond of that idea, but your brother, Todd, is willing to sign you out of here today under the agreement that you continue your treatment.

Matthew fought against the urge to roll his eyes. Of course Todd would come. Todd was the one person he despised the most. He was the one who decided to lock him up in this nuthouse for a month. It was Todd, his perfect older brother with his perfect wife and his perfect daughter. Matthew despised all of them.

"So it's settled then." Matthew said, stamping out his cigarette in the ashtray.

(Meanwhile)

"Honey, I don't think this a good idea. I know he's your little brother, but he's dangerous." Pattie Sullivan argued as she followed her husband Todd around the house.

"I know you don't think it's a good idea, but he just has a temper on him." Todd said as he looked for his keys.

Pattie's voice rose slightly. "He tried to kill Amy, and he would have done it if you hadn't gone to his house that night to return his car keys." She started to cry and plead with her husband. "Please honey, he's not safe. Think about Taylor, think about our unborn child." She begged, placing Todd's hand on the rather large bump on her stomach.

"You and the children will be safe. It's not like he's living with us," Todd smiled at his young three year old daughter playing in the corner. "You wanna see Uncle Matt, don't you Tay-Bug?"

Taylor clapped her hands together. "Yes, Yes, Yes! I want Uncle Matt!" she shouted.

"See honey. It's better this way. Besides the doctor said he's cured. I wouldn't let him out if it wasn't absolutely safe, okay?" He said, whipping the tears away from his wife's eyes. "Matt's just misunderstood." Todd took a glance at his watch and realized he was already a few minutes late. "I'll be home later tonight, okay? I've got to go." He kissed the top of his daughter's head and headed out the door.

…

The uncomfortable silence in the car was awkward enough for Todd to make an attempt at painful small talk. "I'm so glad to be taking you home man. It's good to know you're feeling better." He clapped his hand on Matt's shoulder.

"I was feeling just fine before you put me in that place." Matthew added coldly.

Todd sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I know you're still ticked about the family admitting you into the hospital Matt, but it was the best thing for you at the time. You needed that break. Who knows, maybe things will be back to normal in a few months now that you're rested." Todd added to try and lighten the mood.

"Let me guess," Matthew said. "I bet Sue told everyone she sent me on some tropical vacation in the Caribbean. Whatever it takes to keep her perfect self-image in the community in tacked."

Todd gripped the wheel a little tighter. "C'mon man, don't talk about mom like that. She's just worried for you. Hell, we all were. Now isn't the time for grudges, now's the time for healing. It wasn't even mom's idea to put you there. It was Amy's, and I can't say I blame her." He could see Matthew cringe a bit at the name of his former wife.

"Amy did this to me?" Matthew said in a slight whisper. Todd didn't quite know how to react to the look of betrayal in his brother's eyes. The only thing Todd knew to do was whisper a small apology and focus on his driving. They both remained silent for the rest of the four hour drive home.

…

"Mommy?" Came a little voice from the dark. "Mommy wake up." Pattie rolled around in her bed and came face to face with her daughter standing at the edge of her bed. She let out a yawn and looked at her clock; it was 3:30 a.m.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Pattie asked.

Taylor rubbed the side of her face. "Momma my ear hurts and I don't feel good." She sat up in her bed and felt her daughter's forehead.

"You're burning up!" Pattie turned to her husband and shook him awake. "Honey, something's wrong with Taylor. Wake up!" Todd jolted awake. "I think we need to take her to the hospital, she's running a fever."

"I'm up, I'm up." Todd muttered. "What hurts, Tay-Bug?" He asked, lifting her into the bed.

"My ear hurts." She whined. Todd examined what he could of his daughter's ear.

He let out a sigh. "I think she's got an ear infection." He mentioned to his pregnant wife. "We're going to need to take her to the emergency room." Pattie shot out of bed before Todd even had the time to finish his sentence. "Honey, she'll be fine. She just needs some antibiotics." He wrapped up Taylor in a blanket and crawled out of his bed, daughter in arms. Pattie was in the corner packing a suitcase fit for a month's stay in the hospital. After all the fussing calmed down, they all finally got to the door in time to leave.

Todd buckled Taylor into her car seat while Pattie started up the car. As Todd stood up, he noticed a shadowy figure standing at the end of his driveway. It was a silhouette all too familiar to him. "Matt?" was the last thing he muttered before the gunfire pierced through the night.

"Todd!" Pattie screamed from the driver's seat. She quickly unbuckled her seat belt and crouched down to her bleeding husband. "Todd? Todd! Can you hear me baby?!" She cried over him. She noticed from his shallow, gasping breaths that he was still alive. He slowly brought his hand up to his wife's face and cupped her cheek. He barely had the time to mutter 'I love you' before his breathing stopped permanently.

Pattie didn't have time to mourn the loss of her husband before her motherly instinct forced her to her feet to protect Taylor, who was crying in confusion in the backseat of the car. She quickly unbuckled the seat belt and held her daughter tightly in her arms. That's when she saw the evil look in Matthew's eyes as he closed the distance between them, smoking gun in hand.

Pattie could feel the baby kicking wildly in her stomach as she begged Matthew to put the gun down. "Please, Matthew. Please. Don't hurt us." She cried as she gripped her daughter tighter. The last sound Pattie Sullivan ever heard was the sound of her own piecing scream and a loud gunshot.

Taylor laid there with her unresponsive mother, covered in a pool of Pattie's blood. She was still too young to fully understand what was going on. In the darkness, the only familiar thing she could see was her uncle, someone she still trusted, not too far from her. "C'mere Taylor." Matthew called as he cocked the gun. Scared and confused, Taylor began to make her way slowly towards her uncle. That's when they both hear the loud police sirens piercing through the unusually quiet night in Boston.

Matthew didn't try to run. He had accomplished his goal for the night. He decided to leave Taylor, not out of love or even pity. He decided to leave Taylor simply because he thought killing her would be too easy, like shooting fish in a barrel. When the police arrived on the scene, Matthew didn't put up any resistance. He went willingly into the cop car, ready to go back into that damned hospital. It's not that bad.

Officers grabbed Taylor, covered from head to toe in blood, crying in her driveway. "Shit man," the officer holding Taylor said to his partner. "Let's get her to the station and see if we can find some relatives. Damn, it's too early for this shit." The officer carried the poor girl to his patrol car and buckled her in.


	2. They Say It's Your Birthday

_**Authors Note:**_** I'm so sorry this took me forever to do. Things have been a bit hectic with school starting back up. I would just like to thank the people who have been following and favoriting this story. It really inspires me to know that people enjoy my stories. Anyway, here it FINALLY is… Chapter 2!**

**Year (1999) **

Taylor tried to hide the blush as everyone around her finished singing. "Haaaapy Biirrrthday tooooo, youuuuuu!" They all applauded as she blew out the candles on her birthday cake. "What'd you wish for?" Murphy asked her curiously while dipping his finger in the chocolate icing and licking it off.

Connor swatted his had and cut out a slice of cake and handed to Taylor. "Well now Murph, if I told you, it wouldn't come true, now would it?" She smiled at him and took a bite of cake. "Mmm, this cake is great! Thanks for making it for me, Doc!" She praised her uncle as she took another bite. She sighed and closed her eyes to saver the taste of the moist yellow cake with rich chocolate frosting and rainbow sprinkles, her favorite. "Hey Roc, do me a favor and grab me a beer behind the bar?"

Doc smiled at his only niece. "Y-y-you've t-turned out to b-be a b-b-b-beautiful young l-lady." He managed to say. Taylor smiled at her uncle as Rocco handed her a bottle of Guinness. I can't believe y-y- you're a-already t-t-w-w-e-n, FUCK, ASS!" She couldn't help but chuckle a little. She was use to her uncle's outbursts by now, she's been living with him ever since she was three years old.

"Twenty Four, our little Taylor is already twenty four years old." Connor said, rustling her hair. Doc waved them off and went into the kitchen to tend to some of the dirty dishes, Taylor's usual part time job.

Taylor laughed. "Fuck you guys," she said, pushing his hand off her head. "I'm only two years younger than you dicks."

Murphy rested his elbow on her shoulder. "Ah yes, but that means we've had two more years than you on this earth. You missed out on so much in those two years." Connor sat down on the stool on the other side of her at the bar. "It's true," he added to his brother's words. "You missed a lot in those two years."

Taylor playfully rolled her eyes. "You guys suck." She laughed. "So, what do you guys have planned tonight?" She asked her friends. "Any hot dates planned?"

"No hot date, just Donna." Rocco added glumly, making everyone break into laughter while the boy's clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Looks like you're stuck with us tonight Tay." Connor announced. "I'm sorry." Murphy added.

"Yeah, you better be." Taylor added sarcastically before taking a sip of her beer. "Speaking of Donna," She mentioned, adding an annoyed tone. "When is she going to come and get her fucking cat? I've had Mittens for 2 months and the little shit's already destroyed three sets of my curtains."

Rocco shrugged. "I have no fucking clue. Chances are she doesn't even remember that she even had a goddamn cat." Rocco said. "Besides, I though you liked that fuckin fur ball." He added defensively

"HAS!" Taylor raised her voice. "It's still her cat!" She sighed. "We have a love hate relationship." She said. "I love him when he's just sitting there, and I hate him when he's destroying my damn apartment." Just then, Rocco's phone started to ring. "Well, speak of the she-devil." Rocco said just before flipping his phone opening and signaling that he was going to step outside to take the call.

"That poor, whipped man." Connor said, looking after Rocco. Murphy and Taylor both nodded. "So," Murphy moved on. "What are we planning on doing tonight, any ideas?"

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" Connor suggested. "I don't really wanna go out. Finals week has kicked my ass." Taylor answered.

"We could go to your apartment and put on a movie." Murphy suggested. This wasn't an unusual suggestion. Taylor lived on the upstairs floor of McGinty's and her and the boys would often spend time up there, usually sleeping off hangovers. Taylor whined, "I don't really want to go out tonight, but I also don't want to just stay home either. How about your place?" She suggested. Connor and Murphy agreed to the plan.

Just then Rocco returned to their spot at the bar, with a glum expression. "Hey guys, I think I'm going to run off now. Donna wants me to get back." Taylor knew asking Rocco to stay and head out with them was pointless so she cut out two pieces of cake for Rocco and Donna and gave him a hug goodbye. "I'll see ya later kiddo. Have a good birthday." When they let go, he leaned over the bar. "Catch ya later Doc." He yelled after Doc, who had, long ago, moved to clean up in the kitchen.

It wasn't too long until Taylor, Murphy, and Connor were done with their beers. "Wanna head out now?" She asked the boys. They were all in agreement and grabbed their jackets off the coat rack. "Thank you for everything tonight, Doc! Do you need any help closing up? 'Cause we were thinking about heading out."

Soon after Taylor spoke, Doc came into the front of the bar. "I-I'll be fine. You h-h-have a good night, s-s-s-sweetie, be s-safe. I'll c-c-c-close up tonight. FUCK! ASS!" Taylor gave her uncle a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be safe Doc; I'm with my two bodyguards tonight." She said, locking arms with Connor and Murphy. As they exited the bar, they all wrapped their jackets tight around their bodies to shield themselves from the bitter mid-December chill.

…

Back at the MacManus loft, Taylor and Murphy were busy attempting to make a house out of cards when Connor came through the front door. "I got the pizza." He announced as the small house of cards fell across the table. "Oh c'mon!" Murphy said. "We just got it to stay up!" Tyalor added. Connor gave her and Murphy an offended look.

"It's not my fault your cards didn't stay up!" He defended. "You let all the wind in!" Taylor said, pointing to the still open door. Connor looked back at the open door. "We're in an apartment on the fifth floor… What wind?" Tyalor smiled at him and shrugged. "I don't know I just like blaming you for things."

Murphy smiled at Taylor. "I know what you mean." He added. "I like to blame him for things too. Things like forest fires and natural disasters." Connor rolled his eyes. "Ha-ha, very funny you two," He mocked. "Hey Murph, did you give her the gift?" He asked his twin. "Nah, I was waiting until you got back." Taylor looked back and forth from each boy. "You guys didn't have to get me anything." She said as Murphy got up from his seat at the table.

"Of course we did, our girl only turns twenty-four once, right?" Connor added as he set the pizza box on the table. In a matter of seconds, Murphy came back with a tiny black box with a pink bow across the top. "Fancy." She said as Murphy handed it off to her. "We really hope you like it. It took us quite a bit of overtime to afford it." Murphy added as she opened the box.

Inside contained a small silver necklace. Taylor pulled on the chain and took the piece of jewelry out of the box to examine it closer. It was a long silver chain, and hanging from the bottom was a charm that Tyalor had never seen before, she thought it was beautiful. "It's called an Irish blessing Mobius necklace." Connor said, watching Tyalor's expressions nervously. She looked closer at the charm. It was like a swirl. That's the only way she knew how to describe it. Inside the swirl were words she was trying her damnedest to make out.

"bean na háilleachta…" She attempted to pronounce in broken Irish. "Oh come on guys, you know I don't speak Gaelic." She whined. Both of the boys smiled at her as she tried to interpret this very difficult language. However, after moments of studying she gave up. The only word she could translate being "Woman." Taylor smiled and hugged both boys. "I love it. Thank you so much, guys!"


	3. A Crime at McGinty's

Taylor had woken up that morning with a slight hangover. She sat up from Connor and Murphy's old couch and stretched her aching muscles with a yawn. She made a mental note to brush her teeth when she got back home. She took a moment to take in her surroundings. Pizza boxes and beer bottles and cans covering most of the floor, leading to Connor and Murphy passed out on their separate mattresses on the floor.

She decided against waking them and instead made her way to the kitchen. It became apparent pretty soon that the boys needed to do some grocery shopping, but at least they had coffee. Taylor started a pot of coffee, enjoying the delightful aroma of the beans filling the loft. Once the coffee was finished she filled three mugs, adding sugar to her own and impatiently taking a large gulp and burning the roof of her mouth.

After a few sips, the coffee began to cool, and Taylor began to become uncomfortable in the silence. Taylor tip-toed over to her sleeping friends and pondered on how she could wake them. She tried throwing couch cushions, blowing the scent of her coffee in their face, and she even tried singing Bohemian Rhapsody at the top of her lungs. Nothing she did woke her hungover friends.

After exhausting all of her options, she decided to set her coffee on the counter and stepped, as lightly as she could, on Connors mattress. She then jumped as high as she could and as soon as she landed back on the mattress, Connor went flying up in the air, his eyes shooting wide open. "WAKE UP!" She yelled, making Connor sit up. Once she knew Connor wouldn't fall back asleep, Taylor then jumped her way to Murphy's mattress and repeated her actions.

Once awake, Murphy groaned and grabbed the back of her knees, her one ticklish spot. Taylor flopped on the bed while giggling. "Cheater!" She said, lying next to Murphy, who moved to his side to talk to her, sleep still covering his sparkling blue eyes. "You know, you're getting to old to pass for cute." He said. Taylor gasped, "How dare you, sir! I'll have you know that I'm only 24."

Connor flopped back down on his bed. "What are you doing up this early, lass?" Connor asked before closing his eye in an attempt to take the stinging away from his dry, tired eyes. Taylor rolled over Murphy, causing a muffled groan, so she could see Connor better. I made coffee. She said, flipping over to smile at Murphy. "Mmm, sounds like heaven." Connor said.

Taylor rose up from the bed. "I poured you guys a cup, c'mon, before it gets cold." Pretty soon they were all showered, shaved, and ready to be completely lazy for the day. Taylor sat at the kitchen table with Connor and Murphy watching them flip through the morning newspaper with nothing better to do when she suddenly heard her phone give off a notification tone. She got up from the table and went to check it. It was a text from Logan Harper, a bartender her uncle Doc had hired a few months ago. The text read, "Sorry to bother you on your day off, but I need you at the bar ASAP."

Taylor sighed and grabbed her purse from the corner of the loft. "Guys, I've got to head out. Logan just texted me and said he needed me there ASAP." Connor and Murphy looked up from their paper. "Will I see you guys tonight after your shift?" Taylor said, making her way towards the door. "Always do." Murphy said with a smile. Taylor nodded and waved goodbye. "Oh, and thanks for the birthday party and the present, I love it." She said, fiddling with the necklace.

Both boys stood up from their spots at the table. "You're not getting away that easy." Connor said with a smile. He walked up to her and embraced her in a tight hug. She wrapped her arms round Connor's neck as the scent of coffee, Old Spice, and leather comforted her. Once he let go Murphy stood in front of her. Taylor smiled at him and hugged him tight around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders in a bear hug while she rested her cheek against his chest. "I'm glad you liked your present." Murphy said, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

"Logan?" Taylor called out, walking through the front door. "Back here," Called a familiar voice from the back. She made her way behind the bar only to come face to face with Logan and her Uncle Doc, both looking very uneasy. "What's going on?" Taylor asked. Doc made a loud sigh.

"Taylor, someone's been s-stealing money." Doc said with a look of shame and fear. She hasn't seen that look on his face since her high school prom when she stumbled in at 4 a.m. She vowed right then that she'd never give him a reason to make that face again. "Stealing?" Taylor said in disbelief. "Stealing what?"

Logan sighed, "Doc was doing inventory this morning and when he went to count the total we were about five hundred short."

"Fuck," Taylor muttered. "I just did inventory last week and we were fine. Who would take five hundred dollars from us?" She asked in shock. "We're waiting for Luke to get here and then w-w-we'll get straight to the b-b-bottom of this. FUCK. ASS." Taylor sighed, not only out of concern for the bar, but because she couldn't stand Luke.

Luke fucking Donnell was the biggest ass Taylor knew. He's the kind of guy who flirts with every girl he sees, and unfortunately, usually succeeds in getting them in the bed later that night due to his fucking Irish brogue. Yes, Luke Donnell is an asshole who degrades women and isn't afraid to brag about it either. She rues the day her uncle hired him as the weekend bartender.

It wasn't twenty minutes later Luke came staggering in with his sunglasses and his tight, button up shirt. Taylor resisted the urge to roll her eyes. One everyone was caught up on the situation, Taylor, Logan, Luke, and Doc all stood there and looked at each other. Hoping someone would confess. So they could all get back to their Wednesday morning. "Did you do it Taylor?" Luke asked.

"Excuse me?" Taylor said, crossing her arms and giving Luke a death-glare. "Well, you DO live right upstairs. AND we know how much women like shopping. Maybe you were short on cash and just _borrowed_ the money." Taylor was so mad she couldn't even see straight. "You really think I would steal from my own uncle?" She said through gritted teeth.

"Now now, nobody's blaming a-anyone." Doc said, trying to break up the tension forming between the co-workers. "But we're going to have to m-m-make up for the loss. This is going to have to come out of your p-pay. FUCK. ASS." Everyone groaned, but understood the reason behind this action. "Also, there w-will be s-s-s-stricter rules about who g-goes behind t-t-the bar."

There was a nod of mutual understanding and then they were all dismissed. Doc went to tend to the bar while Luke, Taylor, and Logan stayed in the back. "Look, let's all just be adults here." Logan said, "It's okay if someone took the money, the rest of us will understand, but will someone please confess?" He pleaded.

Luke and Taylor glared at each other with anger. Logan just sighed and looked at the floor. "We better figure this out soon. I'm going to be pissed if I don't get my full pay." Luke added, his eyes never leaving Taylor's glare. After his remark he pulled his sunglasses down over his eyes and turned his back to everyone. " Later bitches." He added before leaving out of the back door.

"I hate that guy." Taylor said once he was gone. Logan chuckled and put a hand on her shoulder. "I know, but at least you don't have any shifts with him." Taylor gave him a sympathetic look. "Hey, you can come up to my place after your shift if you want to relax and grab a beer." Taylor offered her friend.

"Thanks, I might just take you up on that."


End file.
